Pop!
by slightlyobsessedHaylz
Summary: What has Tony done now? one- shot... the real question is who is really to blame? Tiva if you squint really hard :P


**Okay, this is a really random one shot... if you want me to continue please let me know - thought of it while writing my newest chapter for Ping! So for all of you waiting for a chapter, I will most likely have one up in the next few days, I am lacking inspiration! ****Happy reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: No... I don't own it **

_Pop!_

Ziva David was a patient woman. Extremely so, she could handle Tony's constant movie quotes, the pranks, the flirting (not that either of them would admit to calling it that) but _this _was pushing it.  
It was like someone had begun tap dancing on her little red patience line 10 minutes ago and had now progressed to pluck it constantly.

Ziva looked around the Bullpen to see if she had been the only one to react. Gibbs was sipping his coffee and frowning at what Ziva presumed was some paperwork or a demand for a polygraph test, McGee was tapping away at his computer as usual, the only other sounds coming from him were his groans of slight annoyance when he typed too fast and his fingers slipped.

But Tony, oh no. He was just _trying_ to irk her – and as usual, whenever she looked up to glare at him pointedly, he would either throw her a confused look or one of amusement.  
_Damn that smile. _She thought _it's almost worth putting blue dye in his coffee again just so he keeps his mouth shut for a while..._ she continued to fume as her partner casually clicked away at his phone obviously playing Tetris.

Ziva took a deep, calming breath while delicately twisting a paperclip in her fingers, (simply to keep them moving) she could almost feel Gibbs's smirk from across the room, which certainly wasn't helping her calm down.

_Pop!_

Ziva cringed slightly as the irritating sound broke the silence once again. She instead decided to investigate and destroy the cause of this disturbance.  
Ziva pulled up the office IM and quickly typed out a message, she was happy to hear a small _ping! _From across the room, signalling her message had been received.

_ZivaD: I can trust you, right McGee?_

Ziva watched as McGee read the message several times over before sending a speedy reply.

_McGee: Uh, of course Ziva! Why? _

Ziva smiled at the message and being the true investigator she was, began her interrogation.

_ZivaD: Do you not hear that?_

Ziva watched as McGee stopped his movements to listen to the environment, he threw her a puzzled glance before the sound rang out:

_Pop!_

_McGee: That?_

_ZivaD: yes THAT! McGee! _

_McGee: Looks like Tony's got some gum..._

Ziva rolled her eyes slightly

_ZivaD: Thank you Captain Oblivious!_

_McGee: I think you mean Captain __**Obvious**__...nice try though_

Ziva growled slightly, ignoring the looks from Gibbs and Tony.

_ZivaD: You are both oblivious and pointing out the obvious! _

_McGee: sorry._

_ZivaD: Never mind McGee. Please tell me you are not the person who gave Tony the gum?_

McGee's eyes widened slightly, after a minute he responded.

_McGee: Uhhh...what would happen if it was me?_

_POP!_

_ZivaD: I would have to kill you._

_MCGEE HAS LOGGED OFF._

Ziva looked at the screen with a look of annoyance, an evil grin creeping onto her features.

'McGee...' Ziva muttered in a sing song voice.

But as Ziva pushed back her chair to show McGee _exactly_ how to kill someone with a paperclip, he had already muttered an apology to Gibbs and retreated for the elevator.

Ziva sighed, throwing her head back – revenge would have to wait.

Gibbs suddenly stood, approaching the less than pleased agent 'Goin' for coffee...no killing McGee' he said sternly as if he was reading her mind.

'Never crossed my mind' she replied through her teeth.

When the elevator had sounded, Tony threw her another one of his charm smiles 'Something getting on the Ninja's nerves?' he asked before making what felt like the 100th popping sound.

Ziva looked at her partner with pure mirth 'How very observant of you Tony' she seethed, glaring at the blue gum peeking out from inside his mouth as he grinned wider.

'I try' he breathed dramatically, leaning back in his chair as he watched her.

_Pop! _

Ziva swiftly moved over to Tony's desk, leaning over it with a more than slightly peeved look 'If you pop that gum one more time, I am going to shove it down your throat!' she warned, feeling immense satisfaction when he recoiled.

His posture quickly changed however, he leaned in, so close Ziva could smell the traces of peppermint on his lips and breath.

'Sure you don't want some?' he asked suggestively bringing Ziva from her mint educed state. She felt the heat rise to her face and tore her eyes away, much to Tony's amusement 'Heh. I snuck an extra piece...' he clarified; Ziva noted the slight embarrassment in his tone and smiled slightly.

_POP!_

Ziva glared at her partner again, deciding that the person who provided the gum was _defiantly _going to pay 'Who gave it to you?' she asked, snapping back into intimidating mode.

Tony grinned again 'what are you planning Zee-Vah?' he asked.

Ziva slapped his cheek lightly 'I am going to take that extra piece of gum and kill them with it!' she growled snatching the stick.

Tony glanced into her brown eyes 'I wouldn't want to do that...'

Ziva gave a small chuckle 'And why is that? I am quite determined Tony' she said coyly.

'That so David?'

Ziva whipped around to face a slightly amused Gibbs, who had returned with a refill. Ziva nodded sharply 'Yes! Pop, pop, pop! That is all I have heard for the past 2 hours! I intend to strike them as many times as Tony popped that gum!' she said exasperatedly.

Gibbs looked at her for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thin packet, he held it out with a questioning look 'Gum?'

Ziva's jaw dropped slightly as a packet of _The Big Boys _gum appeared in her line of sight.

Ziva promptly denied and began mumbling in Hebrew, Gibbs giving a slight chuckle before walking over to Tony who looked thoroughly relieved and grateful.

'Gee, thanks Boss...I thought she was going to _kill_ me!' he said with a slightly worried chuckle.  
Gibbs's smile immediately dropped as he slapped his agent swiftly across the head. Tony let out a small yelp 'What was that for! Whose side are you on?' he grumbled.

'That's for pissing off your partner!' he said matter-of-factly throwing Ziva a small smile.

Ziva watched the scene before her, Tony spat out the gum as Gibbs stalked off 'There goes my world record attempt...' he sighed quietly.

Ziva smiled approvingly and leaned back in her chair, _ah, justice is served once again! I think I owe McGee a Nutter Butter..._she mused.

**Okay! There we go! Hope you enjoyed this random instalment! Popping gum is one of my pet peeves, especially if it is a quiet environment like the Bullpen!**

**Reviews make me smile like this :D cookies and a stick of gum for those who review! **


End file.
